


Ziam family

by Nouis_4ever



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouis_4ever/pseuds/Nouis_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and liam have 3 children what happens when 2 run away. I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziam family

Niall pov

Hello my name is Niall James Malik-Payne i am adopted by Liam and Zayn Malik-Payne i have 2 adopted brothers louis and harry. Louis is 7 like me and harry is 3 and we all live in Wolverhampton. Me and louis don't like harry he always gets daddy Liam and papa Zayn's attention and usually forget about us. We just adopted harry a few months ago me and Lou have been here for 3 years and it was awesome papa and daddy always payed attention to us and took us places but now its harry wont's this harry this harry that so one day i asked Lou that hated harry as much as me to help me pull a prank on harry. Daddy and papa wonted us to be nice to him so we are going to show daddy what we could do when you don't pay attention to us. After that we saw harry wobble in  
"hey harry what to play something" Lou said of corse harry said yes so we took him out side and shut him out did i mention its almost Lou birthday and daddy and papa did not even talk about it and they forgot my birthday all together but louis birthday is in december a cold month and harry was stuck outside with out a coat me and Lou just laughed and walked away thats what he got for steeling our parents.  
*30 min later*  
Louis pov  
Ni is a genius why did i not think of this harry always stole our shine daddy and papa forget everything that me and Ni do. Then i heard daddy yell "louis Niall where is harry" wow i bet if me and Ni ran away they would not notice "i don't know and i don't care why should i " i said and Ni agreed nodding his head. "Liam oh my gosh come here harry was outside in the cold" me and Ni could not control our laughter and broke out in giggles then daddy glared at us. "Why would you guys do that he could have died" we rolled our eyes "we dont care" Ni spoke up after calming down "well i do go to your room and think about what you did" we huffed and we went upstairs to our room me and Ni shared. Then an idea popes in my head lets run away.

Liam's pov  
I wonder why Niall and Louis are acting like this they use to be so good well its been an hour so ill go up and see whats up. As i knocked on the door and no answer i knocked again and still no answer then i said "Niall Louis come out now" sternly still nothing i opened the door and empty nothing no one was there but a note on Niall's bed it said to papa and daddy from Lou and Ni.

Dear papa and daddy,  
We ran away because you guys always payed attention to harry so we are just a waste of your time. You barely went into our rooms to tuck us in and never just had us and you time just you guys and harry. We are sorry for wasting your time and we love you but i guess that does not matter to you. We wish you had tucked us in at night and read us stories and played football (soccer) with us. You always payed attention to harry so now you just have the son you always wonted sorry we could not live up to that like harry did.  
Love,  
Louis and Niall  
Ps: dont look for us but its not like you would.

What are they talking about we love them the same plus its nialls birthday comming right and wait its december that means nialls 7 and we missed his birthday oh my gosh how could we do that and we almost forgot louis no wonder they where acting out. Then i yeeled for zayn to come here he came and read the note and was in tears "we are horrible parents we forgot about everything and now they have ran away". I soon was into tears then i said "we have to call the police who knows where they could be.

Ni pov *before they ran away*

Me and Lou are in our room and then lou broke the silence "how about we run away"  
Not a bad idea so agreed and stated packing and got food from my secret stash that no one except louis knew about he wrote a goodbye letter and we snuck out the window with a fire escape ladder then we ran we had money from stashes around the house so we hoped on a train that took us to liverpool and got on a boat to Ireland. We had pretty good irish accents so nothing to worry about there. Well bye England and by daddy and papa.  
\-----—-——------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//-/-/---  
Liams pov

No no no this cant be happing they could be anywhere from amarica to aulstraila to ireland i dont know and i am freaking out and zayn is at the police station and i am looking after harry why have we not notice we where spending all are time with harry. Next thing i know zayn came through the door crying i could tell he felt guilty too. I was trying to reassure him but i could not we just cried then harry asked where niall and louis was and we did not know what to say. "I really don't know but if i did i would have told you" then harry said something i did not expect "because of me right they hate me they ran away because of me" then he stated crying too. I really could not answer him.

*next day*

Zayn Pov 

I cant take, this why would they run away then i heard the phone ring i picked it up  
"Hello this is the Malik-Payne residence"  
" ah well this is officer Paul higgins"  
"Really what news do you have"  
"Well...... I have good and bad" uh no  
"How about good first"  
"Thought you would say this well the good new is that we know where they are the bad is that they are in Ireland but we are not sure the exact place in Ireland"  
"Ok well thanks call me when you get a update"  
"Ok" then officer Paul hung up.  
*in Ireland with Louis and Niall*

Louis POV  
Wow Ireland is so beautiful me and nialler are walking over a bridge with a lot of padlocks on it then we decided on putting one that was neon green and on and vacant spot. The padlock said NIALL AND LOUIS FOREVER we where best friends and best brothers then we went off into the unknown.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam's POV 2 days later in Ireland 

Since the news that the where in Ireland i hoped on a train and went to Liverpool then took a boat to Dublin. I was there all alone all i could think about is niall and louis all these padlocks on the bridge and trees mad me sad but then a green one caught my eyes it said NIALL AND LOUIS FOREVER oh my gosh they where here and put a padlock of there love for each other why could that not be us i mean they love us right a lot of things now went through my head like if i was a horrible parent of not then i went back to wolverhampton.

*10 years later(i know long time sorry)*  
Niall POV  
its been 10 years since we ran away from papa zayn and daddy liam me and louis stayed together for 10 years taking care of each other. Right now we are both 17 and living on our owns and me decided to audition for the x factor. When we got there we where nervous so many people where they. Our name was called and we went on stage. "Hello whats your name" simon said omg cant believe we are actually doing this " my name is louis Tomlinson" louis and i changed our names "and i am niall Horan and we are the boys next door" then simon said "all right so what are you going to sing for us today" here goes nothing " moments by direction (an explained later why its not one direction)this is for our family we went through a hard time in life" i said holding my tears "ok start when your ready" then the music turned on i took a deep breath and we stated singing.  
Ziam family 

Niall pov

Hello my name is Niall James Malik-Payne i am adopted by Liam and Zayn Malik-Payne i have 2 adopted brothers louis and harry. Louis is 7 like me and harry is 3and we all live in Wolverhampton. Me and louis don't like harry he always gets daddy Liam and papa Zayn's attention and usually forget about us. We just adopted harry a few months ago me and Lou have been here for 3 years and it was awesome papa and daddy always payed attention to us and took us places but now its harry wont's this harry this harry that so one day i asked Lou that hated harry as much as me to help me pull a prank on harry. Daddy and papa wonted us to be nice to him so we are going to show daddy what we could do when you don't pay attention to us. After that we saw harry wobble in  
"hey harry what to play something" Lou said of corse harry said yes so we took him out side and shut him out did i mention its almost Lou birthday and daddy and papa did not even talk about it and they forgot my birthday all together but louis birthday is in december a cold month and harry was stuck outside with outp a coat me and Lou just laughed and walked away thats what he got for steeling our parents.  
*30 min later*  
Louis pov  
Ni is a genius why did i not think of this harry always stole our shine daddy and papa forget everything that me and Ni do. Then i heard daddy yell "louis Niall where is harry" wow i bet if me and Ni ran away they would not notice "i don't know and i don't care why should i " i said and Ni agreed nodding his head. "Liam oh my gosh come here harry was outside in the cold" me and Ni could not control our laughter and broke out in giggles then daddy glared at us. "Why would you guys do that he could have died" we rolled our eyes "we dont care" Ni spoke up after calming down "well i do go to your room and think about what you did" we huffed and we went upstairs to our room me and Ni shared. Then an idea popes in my head lets run away.

Liam's pov  
I wonder why Niall and Louis are acting like this they use to be so good well its been an hour so ill go up and see whats up. As i knocked on the door and no answer i knocked again and still no answer then i said "Niall Louis come out now" sternly still nothing i opened the door and empty nothing no one was there but a note on Niall's bed it said to papa and daddy from Lou and Ni.

Dear papa and daddy,  
We ran away because you guys always payed attention to harry so we are just a waste of your time. You barely went into our rooms to tuck us in and never just had us and you time just you guys and harry. We are sorry for wasting your time and we love you but i guess that does not matter to you. We wish you had tucked us in at night and read us stories and played football (soccer) with us. You always payed attention to harry so now you just have the son you always wonted sorry we could not live up to that like harry did.  
Love,  
Louis and Niall  
Ps: dont look for us but its not like you would.

What are they talking about we love them the same plus its nialls birthday comming right and wait its december that means nialls 7 and we missed his birthday oh my gosh how could we do that and we almost forgot louis no wonder they where acting out. Then i yeeled for zayn to come here he came and read the note and was in tears "we are horrible parents we forgot about everything and now they have ran away". I soon was into tears then i said "we have to call the police who knows where they could be.

Ni pov *before they ran away*

Me and Lou are in our room and then lou broke the silence "how about we run away"  
Not a bad idea so agreed and stated packing and got food from my secret stash that no one except louis knew about he wrote a goodbye letter and we snuck out the window with a fire escape ladder then we ran we had money from stashes around the house so we hoped on a train that took us to liverpool and got on a boat to Ireland. We had pretty good irish accents so nothing to worry about there. Well bye England and by daddy and papa.  
\-----—-——------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//-/-/---  
Liams pov

No no no this cant be happing they could be anywhere from amarica to aulstraila to ireland i dont know and i am freaking out and zayn is at the police station and i am looking after harry why have we not notice we where spending all are time with harry. Next thing i know zayn came through the door crying i could tell he felt guilty too. I was trying to reassure him but i could not we just cried then harry asked where niall and louis was and we did not know what to say. "I really don't know but if i did i would have told you" then harry said something i did not expect "because of me right they hate me they ran away because of me" then he stated crying too. I really could not answer him.

*next day*

Zayn Pov 

I cant take, this why would they run away then i heard the phone ring i picked it up  
"Hello this is the Malik-Payne residence"  
" ah well this is officer Paul higgins"  
"Really what news do you have"  
"Well...... I have good and bad" uh no  
"How about good first"  
"Thought you would say this well the good new is that we know where they are the bad is that they are in Ireland but we are not sure the exact place in Ireland"  
"Ok well thanks call me when you get a update"  
"Ok" then officer Paul hung up.  
*in Ireland with Louis and Niall*

Louis POV  
Wow Ireland is so beautiful me and nialler are walking over a bridge with a lot of padlocks on it then we decided on putting one that was neon green and on and vacant spot. The padlock said NIALL AND LOUIS FOREVER we where best friends and best brothers then we went off into the unknown.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam's POV 2 days later in Ireland 

Since the news that the where in Ireland i hoped on a train and went to Liverpool then took a boat to Dublin. I was there all alone all i could think about is niall and louis all these padlocks on the bridge and trees mad me sad but then a green one caught my eyes it said NIALL AND LOUIS FOREVER oh my gosh they where here and put a padlock of there love for each other why could that not be us i mean they love us right a lot of things now went through my head like if i was a horrible parent of not then i went back to wolverhampton.

*10 years later(i know long time sorry)*  
Niall POV  
its been 10 years since we ran away from papa zayn and daddy liam me and louis stayed together for 10 years taking care of each other. Right now we are both 17 and living on our owns and me decided to audition for the x factor. When we got there we where nervous so many people where they. Our name was called and we went on stage. "Hello whats your name" simon said omg cant believe we are actually doing this " my name is louis Tomlinson" louis and i changed our names "and i am niall Horan and we are the boys next door" then simon said "all right so what are you going to sing for us today" here goes nothing " always be together by little mix this is for our family we went through a hard time in life" i said holding my tears "ok start when your ready" then the music turned on i took a deep breath and we stated singing.  
(Both)  
We are, friends for life.  
Hold that, deep inside  
Let this, be a drive  
To survive

Niall  
And just stand, high and tall  
Make sure you give your all  
And if you ever fall  
Know that i'm right here  
We'll always be together, don't you worry  
I'll always be by your side, don't you worry  
The circle will never end, just know that we'll meet again  
And we'll always be together, forever, always  
I am here

Find me, in the sky  
Dancing with the moon at night  
Your heartbeat is disguised as my  
Lullaby

Be happy, and know that i'm  
Watching you travel far and wide  
Waiting for us to meet again.

Louis  
We'll always be together, don't you worry  
I'll always be by your side, don't you worry  
The circle will never end, just know that we'll meet again  
And we'll always be together, forever, always  
I am here

If you need me, yeah  
I'm in the wind , look for me friend  
I'm in the stars

Together  
When you need me  
The heavens will send a message within  
Straight to your heart.

ooohhhh

We'll always be together, don't you worry  
I'll always be by your side, don't you worry  
The circle will never end, just know that we'll meet again  
And we'll always be together, forever, always.  
I am here I am here  
I am here

When we where done everyone was up out of there seats cheering for us and even simon gave us a standing ovation. We where in tears and hugged each other "love you louis" i whispered "love you too cant believe we did this" he said back quickly and we turned to see what the judges are going to say " wow i cant believe a voice like that came from 2 boys your age" Katy said i smiled so did louis. "Now that is talent" louis Walsh said my eyes bulged "so lets vote louis" simon said " boys i will say..... Yes" i smiled " yes" Katy said ok just one more "yes guys are so adorable" Nicole said i jumped in happiness and louis hugged me " well fellas you have 4 yeses" we got a yes from simon that was our goal then we ran off stage and thought of our parents and hopefully they will recognize us.

Harry POV

Today i am 15 and i can finely audition for x factor papa and daddy always said i should but i was always to young but they where always sad about louis and niall and it was my fault they went so this song i am singing is for them to say i am sorry if they are out there. They called my name and i went up "Whats your name" louis Walsh said " i am Harry Payne-Malik i am 15 years old and i live in wolverhampton with my family" i replied "so why are you here today" simon said " people tell me i am a good singer and this song is for my brothers who ran away when i was little." I heard the crowd awww "well then sing your heart out for your brothers" i am singing Story if my life by direction 

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage

I know that in the morning  
I'll see us in the light upon your ear  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still

And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holdin' on so tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen

The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life

 

The crowd clapped and i broke down in tears and then Nicole came and hugged me and said your really good and went back down "i am so sorry your brothers ran away and you have a beautiful voice for a 15 year old " Nicole said "thanks" i said wiping away my tears " so lets vote "yes" louis said "yes" Nicole said "you have 3 yeses" Simon said i was so happy when i got off stage i hugged papa and daddy they really missed niall and louis. So we went off next stage boot camp.

Harry POV  
*bootcamp*  
I cant believe i am here at boot camp i meet really cool people like paige and matt. Then i decided to watch some tapes of the auditions first was Glasgow and then manchester. Then i was watching dublin there was a lot of good people then the last ones came up there names where Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson they where called the boy next door and they said it was for there family hmm i wonder if they where my brothers i mean niall has blond hair and louis has more of blue eyes i listened to there performance they said there family went through a hard time and it was for them. What if it was really Ni and Lou that ran away 10 years ago i need to find them. Then i stood up went out of my room to find louis and niall to see if it was them.

Louis POV  
Bootcamp is amazing we had to dance ugg not one of our strengths then we saw a kid as they called to the boys to dance that resembled harry are brother. I just let it go but by the look on niallers face he saw the resemblance too. Then we heard his full name Harry Edward Payne-Malik no way this cant be happing we have to have a good story. Me and niall had to lie to him if he saw the resemblance in us too so we made up a story.

Harry pov

After the dancing we went in then i spotted Niall and Louis talking with each other and matt about something then i decided to go over there and talk to them.  
"Hey matt and you must be the brothers Niall and Louis right" i said trying to play it cool.  
"Yeah i am niall or nialler and this is louis or lou" niall answered i wonder of he knew it was me.  
"Well can i talk to you guys for a sec" i said causally  
"Sure" louis said as we walked so no one could hear us  
" do i know you guys are you guys my brothers that ran away" they looked at each other  
" no why do you ask" niall said oh well never mind not them  
"Well my brothers names where Niall and Louis they ran away" i said looking dawn it was my fault and i have to live with it every day and papa and daddy where never the same without them ether.  
"Oh we are sorry well see you around harry" they said walking off  
I wonder if my brothers were watching this right now or watching us from heaven i really missed them daddy told me about the padlock on the bridge it said NIALL AND LOUIS FOREVER i wish i had that oppertunity to have a brother that loved me. Then someone called my name saying i have to get ready to go on stange and perform. "Hello i am Harry Payne-Malik and i think i have the x factor because i worked so hard for my dreams and never gave up. I will be singing i want by direction." I said walking on stage "ok go for it" Simon said.

Give you this, give you that  
Blow a kiss, take it back  
If I looked inside your brain  
I would find lots of things  
Clothes, shoes, diamond rings  
Stuff that's driving me insane

You could be preoccupied  
Different date every night  
You just got to say the word  
But you're not into them at all  
You just want materials  
I should know because I've heard  
When girls say...

I want, I want, I want,  
But that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want,  
And that's not me  
I want, I want, I want,  
To be loved by you

You've got everything you need  
But you want accessories  
Got to hold it in your hand  
If I changed the world for you  
I bet you wouldn't have a clue  
Don't you know that I can't stand  
When girls say...

I want, I want, I want,  
But that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want,  
And that's not me  
I want, I want, I want,  
To be loved by you

Oh, and all the girls say…

I want, I want, I want,  
But that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want,  
And that's not me  
I want, I want, I want,  
To be loved by you

Be loved by you  
I wanna, I’ll stay true  
I wonder if you knew  
What you put me through  
But you want, you want, you want me to love you too

I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, but that's not me  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

Oh, and all the girls say…  
I want, I want, I want,  
But that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want,  
And that's not me  
I want, I want, I want,  
To be loved by you

I want, I want, I want,  
And all the girls say  
I want, I want, I want,  
And that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want,  
To be loved by you

"Ok thank you" they said to me and bidded me goodbye. I hope i did good when they called boys

Natalie Imbruglia  
Karl Brown  
Marlon McKenzie  
Tom Richard  
Paije Richardson  
John Wilding  
Matt Cardle  
Nicolo Festa  
Aiden Grimshaw

"Sorry but thats the end of the road for all off you" Nicole said i broke down in tears i could not pass this is the 2 worst thing i felt in my life.

*with niall and louis*  
Louis POV  
i heard the names being called out i was so nevious

Diva Fever  
Husstle  
Princes and Rogues  
The Reason  
F.Y.D  
Twem

"Sorry thats the end of the road for you i am so sorry" simon said i cant believe this no this cant be happing we walked of stage and me and Ni where going for the door and a person stopped us "you are needed back on stage" we looked at each other thinking what they wont to toucher us more then we noticed harry standing beside us with 4 girls on the other side of the stage. Then Nicole said " well judging by your faces your all devastated i know this is hard but we though it would be good idea if there was a new girl and boy band" she said i was so surprised we went in a group hug then simon said "guys this is a life line use it seriously and take this as a advantage of this opertonity not alot come around so go along now" Simon said as we walked off well i think we should tell harry that we are his brother because we wont to see papa and daddy again so here goes nothing  
"Hey harry we need to talk now that we are a band we need to tell you something" i said kinda scard  
" ok what"  
"We are your brothers that ran away to prove it the padlock neon green we put it on a vacant spot of the bridge that said NIALL AND LOUIS FOREVER and daddy is liam and zayn is papa and you were 4 when we ran away and we are very sorry" i said with tears and niall was in tears so was harry  
"Dont be i should i made you run in the first place we have to tell papa and daddy they will be so happy"  
"No not yet if we get through the judges houses then call them with good news times 2 but if not then good and bad news or we could see us durning the live shows." I said  
"Ok btw sorry i made you run away"  
"Its ok now lets see are name should be one direction because now our family is going one way."( an thats why its not one direction)  
"Perfect well let me call them and say i made it through with a group but say its the group called the boys next door" harry said and we nodded  
Harry put it on speaker so we could hear there voices again  
*phone call*  
"Dad Papa guess what"  
"What" i heard dad say i missed him i was it on nialls face too  
"I made it they put me through with the group the boys next door" harry said  
" oh my gosh i am so proud of you and the guys in your group tell them hi"papa said  
"Ok i will" harry said  
*end of phone call*  
We started crying hearing dads and papas voice again there voice has not changed then harry hugged us both then we work on our song for judges houses.  
*Simons house in Marbella*  
Cant believe we are mostly with my brothers cant believe this happened fate brought us together. Haz as he likes to be called told us how dad and papa were no as happy since we left we were sad when we heard that. We told him how we traveled Ireland and went to America and saw awesome sights and what we have been doing we actually went to America to do school and skipped a lot of grades was in 12 grade at the age of 15 and completed school then went back to Ireland and then rome then back to Ireland to audition for x factor and we are glad we did. We pretty much just caught up and then it was finely time for our performance were going to preform torn

[Louis]  
I thought I saw a girl brought to life  
She was warm she came around  
She was dignified  
She showed me what it was to cry  
You couldn't be that girl I adored  
You don't seem to know or seem to care  
What your heart is for  
But I don't know her anymore

[NIALL]  
There's nothing left, I used to cry  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine

[HARRY, LOUIS, NIALL]  
I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn (I'm already torn)

[HARRY]  
There's nothing left, I used to cry  
Inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine

[HARRY, LOUIS, NIALL]  
I'm torn  
Torn  
I'm torn

[HARRY]  
Nothing's fine  
I'm torn

[ALL]  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying broken on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

[Niall]  
I'm already  
I'm already torn

[ALL]  
Torn  
Oooh  
Torn

Simon clapped and we were dismissed i was so scared we are now just waiting the decision until time for sleep.

Niall's POV 

WOW i cant belive harry is with us to be honest i missed him and everyone i could not sleep thinking about what Simon was going to say.  
*next day*  
Oh my gosh i am going to die here i am so nervous ok ok calm down we where sitting in the room waiting for our names to be called so simon can talk to us one by one everyone went except us and The Reason and next was us our fate lies in Simons hands omg i am scared what is going to as we approach i see simon and freeze and he starts talking about good and bad things then he said "well i made a decition your......  
_____________________________________________________________________________


End file.
